


Hickeys

by IntrovertedLilies



Series: Miscellaneous [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hickeys, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedLilies/pseuds/IntrovertedLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is in camp with her companions, and Dorian happens to notice some strange bruises on her neck. Questions and teasing ensue ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill for one of my lovely followers over on Tumblr. My first Solavellan piece. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

* * *

Lavellan sat on the log before the fire, stirring the contents in the pot that hung above it. As she prepared the group’s breakfast, her mind began to wander. Thoughts of the previous night filtering through her brain, causing a smile to tug at her mouth. She and Solas had managed to steal a couple of hours together after the others had retired for the evening. It was one of the rare moments they got with each other outside of Skyhold, and they enjoyed it tangled up in each other’s arms with heated kisses against fevered skin.

She could still feel the touch of his lips against hers, tongue exploring, trailing along her neck, nipping and sucking at her skin before moving down to the dip in her collarbone. The way his hands sent a shiver through her as they ran up and down the length of her back before resting on her hips. His grip on her tightening as she grinded against …

“Something naughty of your mind, Inquisitor?”

Lavellan jumped, startled at the sound of Dorian’s voice. “W-what makes you think that?”

The mage smirked. “Aside from the smile and the blush in your cheeks? It’s a simple observation. You can read a lot about what a person is thinking by the expression on their face.” He stepped around the fire, taking a seat next to her. “So, what dirty little thoughts are floating around that pretty head of yours?”

She scoffed, busying herself with preparing the food. “And you assume that I would tell you?”

“Of course! Look at this face,” he gestured, “and tell me you wouldn’t confess all of your - wait a second!” Dorian swept her braid off her shoulder before she had anytime to react. “Inquisitor, are those hickeys on your neck?!”

She felt her face burn hot. She glanced up quickly as both Varric and Solas looked their way - the dwarf with an interested gleam in his eyes, and her lover with an undecipherable expression as always. Lavellan quickly snatched her braid back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said dismissively, tugging the collar of her coat up.

“Something interesting happen between you two last night, Chuckles?”

“It is hardly something you need concern yourself with, Master Tethras,” Solas replied in a cool tone, continuing to pack his belongings.

“A passionate embrace under the midnight moon,” Dorian chimed, grinning between the two elves. “How romantic! I had no idea you had it in you Solas, given how prudish you seem to be.”

Solas gave him an annoyed look but said nothing. Lavellan cleared her throat, feeling her embarrassment deepen. “Can we _please_ change the subject? _Now_?”

Dorian ignored her, scooting closer to take a closer look at her neck. “My, my, looks like these will take a while to disappear. I wonder, do you share the same marks, Solas?” He glanced in the other elf’s direction, a brow lifting. “Perhaps in more intimate places?” He teased with a smirk.

“No.”

The tevinter mage hummed. “Yours as well as our lovely leader’s blushing cheeks and ears say differently.”

“Dhava ‘ma masa,” Solas retorted, voice laced with annoyance. Lavellan just sat there, her face buried in her hands.

“Well, someone’s grouchy this morning.”

Varric looked at all three of them, an amused smile on his lips. “Hey, Inquisitor, mind if I use this in my next book?”

She slipped off the log with a groan, words muffled by her hands. “Just kill me now.”

* * *

Translation courtesy of [Project Elvhen](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FFenxShiral%2Fpseuds%2FFenxShiral&t=N2Y1NjFmMDdlNTM0NWI2NDEzNzY3MTExZjllMjdjYzgyY2QzNDYwMyxNVGhKMDFCUg%3D%3D) **  
**

Dhava ‘ma masa - _kiss my ass_

 

 

 

 


End file.
